Veterinarians and farriers are well acquainted with the varieties of lameness problems in horses. Two particularly vexing ailments of the hoof and lower leg are founder and laminitis, conditions which involve partial or complete separation of the coffin bone and inner hoof wall.
Treatment of laminitis and founder requires that several aspects of the problem be considered. One is that the fever created by the founder and the accompanying trauma causes the coffin bone and the hoof wall to disconnect or separate one from the other in whole or in part. A second condition is that the inflammation results in contraction of the flexor tendons which in turn tends to pull the coffin bone away from the inner face of the hoof wall. Thirdly, the downward pressure resulting from the horse's own weight causes rotation or displacement of the coffin bone. This bone displacement is aggravated by pressure applied to the toe of the hoof.
Hoof pads and various types of shoes have been designed to alleviate pain to the animal caused by founder and laminitis and to assist in the treatment process. So far as in known, however, no devices for hoof wear have been designed that have proven to be effective other than the hoof pad and shoe combination described in the above-identified application of which this is a continuation-in-part.